


Bad at Love

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, HuntingBird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: After the tragic near death experience of Bobbi Morse, a couple months later she finds herself conflicted about her post traumatic stress. Although she thinks she's hiding it, everyone knows that she is conflicted deep inside.





	Bad at Love

“Look, I don't mean to frustrate, but I  
Always make the same mistakes, yeah I  
Always make the same mistakes 'cause  
I'm bad at love  
But you can't blame me for tryin'  
You know I'd be lyin' sayin'  
You were the one  
That could finally fix me  
Looking at my history  
I’m bad at love”  
-Halsey, Bad at Love

Bobbi and Hunter. Hunter and Bobbi.

The team never thought of it as anything else.

If you had one, you had the other. 

They were inseparable. 

Except when it came to missions. Bobbi was on the quinjet, prepping for another team mission on the inhuman case along with Hydra. The next thing she knew, and surprisingly, Bobbi was unconscious, her mind floating to space, trying to find something to grasp onto. A memory. A voice. She didn’t hear any of those, not even May’s hard, cold voice to keep her awake. 

Then she snapped back to reality. Her eyes slowly opened as she returned to consciousness, looking around her. In front of her, the majority of the portion of her wrists had been secured to a table, pieces of metal nailed onto each end to the table. She did what she always did as a natural habit: assess the situation, and look for possible escape routes. Her ears then heard the nerve-racking sound of a creaky door opening, looking in front of her to see that the wooden door that had been secured, was opening at an unusually slow rate.  
After the door had opened, she immediately recognized the tall, infamous looking man standing in front of her, approaching the table. 

Grant Ward. 

A small woman, though shorter than Bobbi, stood behind him. She recognized her too, the imposter that impersonated May, and failed terribly. Even Coulson didn’t believe that she was May, not even for a second. 

Bobbi knew her as Agent 33 of S.H.I.E.L.D.. And she knew exactly why Ward had brought her here. Bobbi didn’t feel one ounce of remorse. Not one bit. No one could ever make her feel sorry for what she did, not even Hunter or Coulson. 

The worst part was that she didn’t even realize that she had hurt the agent. 

She still felt that way now, even when two months had passed and the bruises and cuts still scarred on her body left memories. She often looked at her scars as motivation, for an unknown reason. A reason to stay alive. She remembered how much Hunter had done for her that day. He nearly saw her die in his arms, struggling to stay in the world, which happened to be buzzing around her. 

She only managed to focus on one thing.

Hunter. 

Hunter could sometimes barely look at her without feeling remorse, guilt that flooded him. Why didn’t he come sooner? Why hadn’t he realized that Bobbi needed him?

Bobbi was running on the treadmill at a very slow pace in the training room, bearing the pain through a straight face. Sweat trickled down the sides of her temple as she pressed the “stop” button after a long, tedious twenty five minutes. She stopped moving her feet, and stood on the treadmill, gripping the side bars with her cold hands, her knuckles turning white because of how tight her grasp was. 

“Bob?” 

An easily recognizable voice, with a thick British accent could be heard. Bobbi looked up at Hunter, who leaned on the side of the door, one leg kicked over the other, standing in a lazy pose with his hands in his pant pockets. 

Bobbi stayed silent while she stepped off the treadmill and grabbed a towel. She dabbed her sweat stained temples with it, and walked towards him. She had a knee brace on, which she hated. To her, it let everyone know that she was hurt and to be taken advantage on. 

Her face still showed pain, which she tried to hide. She couldn’t keep her feelings hidden anymore. It was as if she had taken all the anger, pain, and trauma and shoved it in a jar, knowing that her teammates wondered how she was doing. Jemma often checked on her, and even though she wasn’t a qualified psychiatrist, she knew that Bobbi still suffered from post-traumatic stress. She had understood, because she had been stuck on a foreign planet, missing her best friend for months. She even tried to get Bobbi to have tea with her and talk in efforts to lift her spirits, but nothing really worked. 

Then, on a miraculous Sunday, Hunter saw Bobbi sitting at a desk in the lab, helping Fitzsimmons research after a mission. A million thoughts ran through his head as he approached her, obviously busy with whatever she was doing, her eyes glued on the computer monitor as her fingers rapidly moved on the keyboard. Bobbi had gotten up out of the chair to get a quick refreshing snack as her eyes darted to see Hunter. 

“You’re a workaholic,” Hunter said, raising an eyebrow. 

“It helps…” Bobbi replied quietly, trailing off as she looked at the ground with her lips pressed in a line. 

“Look, Bob. Nothing could ever resolve what he did to you. It wasn’t right, and I wish that I had come for you earlier! I had a bloody feeling that you were… in trouble,” He said softly. He kept his voice quiet, as not to create a distraction in the lab. 

Bobbi still looked down when her eyes became blurred with watery tears, stinging her eyes as she couldn’t stand to talk. She let the hot tears streak down her face, looking anywhere but him. She wanted to let him know that she was okay, but deep down inside she wasn’t. She didn’t want him to worry about her.  
“Come here,” Hunter whispered. He noticed Bobbi being unusually quiet, taking her face into his hands softly, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes. She only let more tears fall down her red face, the sight of him making her feel warm and comforting. 

She pulled him into a hug, resting her chin on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Hunter held her closely, now being more protective of her than when he first found her, bleeding out in his arms. 

“Hunter…?” Bobbi managed to get out through the lump in her throat. 

“Yeah?” He whispered back in reply. 

“I don’t ever want to lose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here, so I hope you guys like it!


End file.
